Valentine's Day Revenge
by israelita
Summary: This is my first fan fic about ghosthunt. How to break down Naru's wall of pride? simple. have yasuhara use his brain and make mai follow him. the usual pairs. 1st book of REVENGE SERIES.review pls.SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fuyumi Ono owns the evil spirit series and ghost hunt.

**A/N:** thanks to **samthebear**, **aishoka**, **kieno0324**, and **kyia star**. (cant stop thanking you guys). Please excuse my use of honorifics. Using them helps tell the relationship between two people. If you already now honorifics, you can skip this part.

San: miss; mister

Chan: endearment; used by lovers.

Kun: used as suffix to younger boys' names; endearment (only to boys)

Senpai/sempai:of higher station (a junior calling a senior)

Kohai: rarely used; of lower station (a senior calling a junior /sophomore /freshman)

Review is needed. This my first work, so… please.

**Valentine's Day Revenge**

**Chapter 1:**** My Valentine (**_**Boys**_)

**February 14****: 3:00 pm**

"It's a waste of time."

Naru said. How did he come to such an extent to be blindfolded by Takigawa-san and Lin?

**Flashback:**

He was sitting comfortably in his office when Takigawa-san in. He was talking about a party for Valentine's Day.

"It's going to be a waste of time." I said.

"Madoka-san already announced it."

"Why do you ask me if you already took the privilege to make it happen?"

"We need verification from our boss."

He glided. _Smooth._

"And I just said it. It's a waste of precious time."

Then he took out a piece of paper. He handed it to me. I read the paper. It's filled with the signatures of each of SPR's irregular and regular workers that wanted to have the said Valentine's Day Party. My eyes landed on Mai's and my heart did half a somersault. I repressed the feeling. My eyes passed on and landed on Lin's.

'How did they get Lin to write here?'

I could feel my eyes widen a fraction. _Control..._

"How did you get Lin-san to sign?"

"I just ask. Madoka-san does the persuading."

'She may have won over him in a speech contest.'

I found myself thinking. 'What have I got to lose? Spending time with them would make _her (_a/n: mai happy.' He erased the thought. 'Maybe having a break once in a while is a _good_ idea.'

"Tell me. How does this party go?"

**(End)**

'Having a break during Valentine's Day is indeed a **BAD** idea. I should've thought about this more.' I said to myself.

_'Come on. I wish I were in your place. Mom would be in stitches if she learns about this!'_ the voice at the back of my head said.

'Gene!' I found myself stewing and the voice at the back of my head cackled with glee.

They blindfolded me and covered my mouth. I pushed their hands away for the moment.

"You said you'd cooperate so be a man and stick to your word." I heard Takigawa-san say.

"Why didn't you call Yasuhara-san?" I said before letting them cover my mouth.

"When he learned of the party, he refused to answer our calls." I heard Lin say.

('What Naru didn't know is that it's Yasuhara-san that's handling the sound system the monk carried in.' Lin thought.)

I opened my mouth to say something…

"Stop stalling." The two older men in the room said (remarkably) in unison.

**Chapter 1:**** My Valentine (**_**Girls**_)

"Are you sure about this, Madoka-san?"

We decorated the office with little hearts and closed the windows. Now that the office turned out into something much like a disco house, we started on the first program: the blind date. Mai had no idea why she needed to be blindfolded. I gave them chocolates that morning, including the overly narcissistic 'boss'. I can't see the reason why I must be included in this 'racket'. But its interesting…

"You're going to be alright." Ayako said.

"Don't worry. All you have to do is dance till the music ends. That's all." Madoka-san said while putting a over on my mouth. I pushed her hand away and asked,

"But why am I wearing my best dress?"

She was wearing a pink strapless dress with frilly, torn-like design that reached before her knees. She looked good, for her opinion, but not only she wore her best dress. Madoka-san wore something of a combination on black jeans and a green turtleneck with flare sleeves. Ayako wore red sleeveless turtleneck and blue jeans. Masako, well, wore her best kimono with cute flowers.

"You're wearing your best dress because it's a date, blind or not." She heard Masako from the sleeve of her kimono.

"He's ready" I heard John say.

He wore, well all of them, usual clothes, especially Lin-san and Naru. She thought about her workaholic boss and his taste for dark, no, black clothing.

'Is Naru my blind date?' and she burned red. 'No, obviously not!'

"Go, Mai-chan! Don't fret and just dance, ok?" I heard Madoka-san say as I went out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ghost hunt. I don't own the song "truly madly deeply" by cascada and savage garden.

**A/N:**thanks to** samthebear, aishoka, kieno0324, **and** kyia star**.(cant stop thanking you guys)**. Review needed.**

**Chapter 2:**** The Dance**

**(Naru's POV)**

Takigawa-san, or I thought, placed my hands on the girl's waist and the girl's hands was placed on my nape. Then the music moved in. 'good, let's finish this.' I told myself.

**(Mai's POV)**

Long slender hands took hold of my waist as Ayako, or she thought it was, that put her hands on the nape of her partner. Her date. Her Valentine. I can feel myself blushing bright red when the music kicked in.

_**"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy…"**_

"Dance!" they heard Takigawa-san say out loud. Startled, both danced. A slow shifting of your weight from left to right.

**(Naru's POV)**

The lyrics of the song began stabbing him like knives. He really wanted to dance with Ma – 'No' he protested. 'A boss must never have a personal relationship with any employee, specially his assistant.'

_'Say's who, you idiot?'_ a voice from the back of his head came to mind. _'Oh, you're going to like this dance…'_ and it trailed off. He sighed.

"**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, Be everything that you need…"**

But the stabbing knives didn't stop. He felt the pang of loneliness even though he had a dancing partner with him. 'Ah…' he noticed, the girl should be smaller than him. Not that it matter. He needed diversion from his feelings. The girl seemed shy. He pulled the girl closer to him. _Still shy._ _Never Matsuzaki-san, nor Madoka_. It gave him a lead. He saw Hara-san earlier wearing a kimono. He can't feel any sleeves.

'Could it be possible that this is…?'

_**"I love you more with every breath, Truly, Madly, Deeply do…"**_

**(Mai's POV)**

'Naru' she heard herself mutter. It would be wonderful to have him as her 'date'. His words when he went back to England, however, say otherwise.

'Do you love me or my brother?' 

It rang in her head up until now, but now it's different. She knew what she would say.

"I will be strong, I will be faithful, Cause I'm counting on…" 

He pulled her closer to him. She doesn't know why, but it seemed just right. If no one were watching, she would have rested her head on his shoulder.

"**A new beginning, A reason for living, A deeper meaning, yeah…"**

'Is this Naru?' she asks herself. (end of POVs)

"_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you on the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me…"**_

Time stood still on the dance floor. They danced, with the rhythm of their feet very much alike the beating of their hearts. They danced, for what seemed like an eternity. When the final note strung, both (reluctantly) let go of their partner. The said knives didn't stab at Naru anymore but the dance left him aloft with a feeling of euphoria. A wave of excitement spread all over Mai.

"Three…" Everyone else echoes in counting as hearts beat faster…

"Two…" and faster…

"One!"

With their blindfolds taken, they looked at each other. She blushed. He looked at her. Her… beauty was captivating. He had expected it was '_she'_ but still he blushed pink. He felt his steel dam of control overflowed a little. _Control…. Control… Control…_

For her, it was one of the rarest days that she could totally think her 'boss' is an actual living "human being" instead of a walking _zombie_. After what she felt during the dance, she seemed to have grown a lot fonder of her 'narcissistic boss'...

But there's a glitch in this planned program…

He turned his back on her and started towards his office. He could hear the others telling him to go back.

"Hey the program ain't finished yet!" he just heard Takigawa-san yell after him.

"I told you it's just a waste of time." He said with his back at them all.

He turned her world upside down.

She wanted to yell insults at him. She wanted to throw tantrums. More than ever, she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because she fell for a narcissistic kind of guy.

'Did you feel anything when we danced?!' she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him she loved him and that she just experienced the happiest moment of her life but he destroyed it. She smiled meekly. Her prince charming is also her antagonist.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she heard herself say. 'Play along and hope that it wont hurt you.'

Everyone looked at Mai. They know she's faking it.

"I should've accepted Yasuhara-chan's offer."

Everyone directed their gaze at Yasuhara-san. 'I understand…' he said to himself.

"Well, I'm still ready, Mai-chan." And he hooked her arm in his with a smile.

"Sumimasen, Madoka-san, Ayako." She said. "I'll be having my date with Yasuhara-chan, since our boss said it himself, it _is_ a waste of time here." And she hurried out of the lobby, led by Yasuhara-san. Two doors closed at once. The one led to Naru's office while the other one led outside where Mai finally cries.

Up next:

**Chapter 3:**** Revenge: **_**Osamu's style**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ghost hunt.

**A/N:** wow thank you guys! I'll try to make things better. Also, I'll be using the term 'idiot scientist' in gene's vocabulary. Please review.

**Chapter 3:**** Revenge: **_**Osamu's style**_

"Don't cry, Taniyama-san. It's nothing, really. He's just shy." I said to the crying girl next to me.

"No, you're just making an excuse. He really doesn't care about me. He didn't (sob) even look at me. I'm nothing!"

We are here, at the stairs leading to the office of SPR. She broke down to tears when we reached the bottom landing. I have never seen Taniyama-san cry like this. Maybe because you could only have a heartbreak once or twice in your life and she had her share just moments ago. It seems ironic to keep defending your 'boss' when you know he deserves a bit of scolding. Everything was planned out on making Shibuya-san confess his feelings for Taniyama-san. But look at what he got himself into. Instead of confessing his undying love, he confessed his undying pride. If he keeps doing just that, he'll die an old bachelor.

I cupped my hands to cradle Mai's head.

"You're not a nobody nor just a somebody, neither. You are Mai Taniyama." I said. She is still not stopping.

"Why don't we have a real date?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Huh?" she asked.

"A date. Eating, talking, having fun… you know, those things." I said with one of my genuine smiles, "Come on. I'll cheer you up. My treat." I added hastily.

"But why…?" she asked. She's very fragile in a peculiar sort of way.

"I just feel that no one has the right to make a girl cry on Valentine's Day. If one did, St. Valentine would come down from heaven and curse the doer of the evil deed." _'Maybe.'_ I added the last part for myself. Mai doesn't need to know about that one.

"You're joking. How can a Christian saint be a witch doctor or a _jusha_?" she asked

She really thought it was true. I tried to keep myself from chuckling.

"Actually, I just guessed the last part."

… (Silence)

Then we started laughing.

"Look at yourself, Taniyama-san. You look a lot more beautiful when you laugh." I said.

We both stopped laughing. I took the advantage of the momentary silence.

"Are you coming with me?" I said with one of my warmest smiles.

"OK." She said, now smiling.

_**o0o**_

'_Idiot scientist! You made her cry again.'_ Gene's irritated voice echoed in my mind.

'I know I did, Gene. There is no use to keep telling me that.' I thought back.

'_Do you even know what you did?'_ he answered to me.

'Of course, I know.'

I thought back.

'Do I?'

The answer was an inevitable _**'no'**_. All I cared about was to destroy the current atmosphere that has the possibility to destroy my steel dam of control. All emotions could bring is weakness. To me, showing emotions is _weakness_. It gets in the way of my work, that's why I shunted them all as _skeletons_ in my cabinet. I hoped, no, _speculated_ that no one will find the key. But I forgot people stumble over hidden truths once in a while, just like Mai who happened to have fallen to the key, considering she always falls in holes. I grimaced at the idea. Mai always prepares tea for the whole team. Mai always tries to cheer up anyone with the need to, whether they like it or not. Mai who I would, always, whenever or however the situation is, protect with all my might.

I glowered at the thought. _Protect…_ I made her cry. I made her suffer. Yet I would still vow to protect her even if I need to spill a bit of my blood around.

'To protect her because I'm the one that is entitled to hurt her?' I asked myself.

'_No. You are doing your best protecting her. I just wished I shattered your pride when I was still alive, so it wont stand in between the two of you.'_

Still pondering over a few thoughts, Lin entered the office.

"What are you planning to do now, Noll?" he asked.

Think of an excuse… 

"I think I'm going to work overtime. There's this client I have to talk to."

'_You're a great liar, Noll.' _

Gene's smirk flashed in my mind.

o0o

"Talk to them, you stupid monk. (!) Don't you care about Mai? (!)" Matsuzaki-san said.

"If you think I'm talking to Naru, then you're nuts. (!)" Takigawa-san answered.

It's a bit weird watching them fight each other without yelling. Even John-san found it weird and didn't resort to making them stop. Only Lin-san found it a bit disturbing.

"I'll talk to Naru." He said, "Madoka, you talk to Mai."

He solved the problem and started towards Naru's office.

"Roger!" Madoka-san said and started to walk towards the door.

"Mai?" she said.

"What's happening?" Takigawa-san said.

"I can't find Mai, or Yasuhara-kun."

Panic is evident in Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san's faces. They rushed to the door. We heard him shout out.

"Mai! Hey, where are you two going!"

Suddenly Naru appeared from his office and turned to get his coat, with Lin-san at his heels.

"Where are you going, Naru?" I asked him doubting if he'll answer.

"I'm going to our latest client's house a few blocks away from here."

Hmm… he actually answered now.

"How about you, Lin-san?" I heard John-san say.

"I'm staying here." He answered.

Naru walked to the door and noticed the people occupying it.

"If you're all done gaping at our beautiful staircase, would you mind stepping aside?" he said.

"You could always say 'excuse me', you know." We heard Matsuzaki-san say.

"I would if it happened that I don't rent this place. However, it does happen that I rent the place." He said, "So, would you mind stepping aside?"

**(Interlude)**

**Whisper mode**

"You would still challenge him even though you know you would lose." Takigawa-san said as he tried to muffle his chuckling with his hand.

"Ughh, its humiliating. I haven't even won a speech contest as long as my opponent is Naru!"

**(End)**

They stepped aside to make him pass. I looked at Lin-san

"What's his condition?" I asked.

"He hides it from me. Whatever it is, he is not going to tell me nor show it to me, neither."

"Do you think he knows he hurt her?"

"Yes."

o0o

Teasing Matsuzaki-san didn't give as much satisfaction as teasing Mai. No one ever did give him the satisfaction of, actually, anything at all. He liked Mai's brewed tea. He liked the way Mai could get things over and done with in a case with only the use of her ESP. He, though he couldn't accept it, liked the way Mai treated her fellow workers. Even he got a bit of comforting when it comes to too much work or too hard a case. Always there for others, that's Mai. Others will always be there for her too. Then he passed the jewelry shop. He glanced at the window and looked right at the two rings, small over big, which share the sign of a Celtic knot and the Celtic symbol, which has a heart with a crown and two hands holding it. The Claddagh. Friendship, love and loyalty, considered as one, held by the Celtic knot for eternity. _Marriage._

'Why am I thinking of this?' he asked himself.

However he walked in and came out with two boxed rings.

_'Better try to think of ways to soften her up.' _Gene said at the back of my head.

'Nice try Gene, but this will need a couple or so years.'

And he walked, feeling a lot lighter than before.

(a/n: the Celtic knot and symbol Claddagh is real. I researched it. )

o0o

**February 14****: 5:00 pm**

Mai-san had a great time. I had a great time, too. She seems to have forgotten about the incident but I'm not going to be confident that she wont go home and cry after I'm gone. It sounds exactly like the thing she would do. So I'll keep her occupied for the meantime.

We both had gone to the arcade center, then to the movies. When we got out, I bought ice creams. Through those two hours, she managed to get me call her Mai-san. When I said it was unfair that I call her in her first name, she said she'd call me in mine. So it became Osamu-san and Mai-san.

We are now walking to SPR. She had forgotten her bag. Then I'll walk her home. We walked the lane. Then I saw somebody, walking from the opposite direction we were heading. Someone tall, white, and … narcissistic! I dragged Mai-san to the little space between the two buildings.

"Osamu-kun!" she gasped.

"Do you want to have revenge?" I asked.

"I…" she trailed off.

"I'll take that as a yes. Look at my eyes, straight to my eyes. Pretend you'll kiss me." I slowly lowered my head to her lips.

Then he walked by. Just as planned, he saw us. I looked at him in a baffled sort of way. Mai saw my confused look and looked at his direction.

"Naru?" she asked.

Also, as expected, he looked away and went back to where he came from. Then, I giggled. I laughed because he would later feel like an idiot if he talks to the other SPR members. I have been satisfied because, well, justice had been served.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Because it's the first time I saw our big (mafia) boss jealous."

"We made Naru jealous? How?" she asked again.

"Don't worry Mai-san, he'll show his true feelings, someday." And I added to myself, 'because he'll be afraid I'll take you away from him.'

o0o

They were about to kiss each other. I just saw them to it.

'He was planning to _kiss_ her.'

I felt an invisible hand grip my heart tighter. It hurts, but I don't know why.

'Why should I care if my workers go and date each other? It's not _work time_ anyway.' I said to myself, oblivious to my surroundings.

The more I thought of it, the more pain it brings.

_Control… control… control…_

**'Heck, I care! Damn, why do I have to care?! I don't want to care anymore!'**

Then a vision crossed my mind. _Fast._

_I was walking on a street. It was night. A car was coming. I stayed out of the tract. Something pulled me to the tract of the car. It made me stay put. I can't move. The car is coming. It passed me, but why am I standing? _

I was brought back to reality; a car was parked in front of me. _It's the same car that drove on Gene_. I blinked once, twice. A woman in her late twenties stepped out of the car and rushed to me. _A brunette, red head._ She seemed awfully _familiar_…

"Are you hurt? Did I run over you?" she said talking to me

'Runned over?' I was standing in the middle of the street, in the middle of the pedestrian lane, too. 'Damn!'

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for the concern." I said

The woman turned pale. I recognize her now. She was the one that droved over Gene. I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me.

"Are you a ghost?" she asked.

And I answered a plain '_no_'.

(a/n: I thought I'd put in paranormal things. I did have supernatural in my category. Sorry if it's a bit late, too. We are getting ready for school and I've been a bit busy. Anyway it's a long chapter. Pls. Review.)

(a/n: I forgot to add the setting. I guess the setting is three or two years after the first encounter of Mai with a poltergeist. Just add two or so years to their current age in the anime and manga.)


	4. NEW Epilogue and Prologue

**AN**: this is the 2nd book of my revenge trilogy. There might not be too much fluffy bunnies on the loose in here but it has the **supernatural**. Those who want the fluffy parts should read the Valentine's Day Revenge and the White Day's revenge that will come after this one (however **this** will be quite _long_ so…)

**AN:** I made some changes with kaede's age… if there are some romantics out there… you'll know why she suddenly turned young… (o)

**Description**: Spoilers. What if gene's death was actually a ghost psychic's fault? What if the ghost actually wants revenge against the whole of Naru's biological relatives, killing them every 3 and a half years? What if, to lure Naru, it would hurt Mai…?! 2nd book of the Revenge Series

**Chapter 1: **_**A Killer Caught…**_

"Noll" Lin said…

**Flash back:**

I brought the redhead woman to SPR. She was nervous but she didn't speak. When we reached the office, everything was already stripped off (an: refer to Valentine's Day revenge).

Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san were about to have a shouting mactch when we came in. Brown-san and Hara-san were chatting. Lin's computer could be heard as he supposedly typed away at his keyboard. I looked absentmindedly at Mai's empty seat. She and Yasuhara-san are having a date. They were about to ―

_'No'_ I said to myself. _Control… Control… Control…_ _Time to get this going._

"Lin, come to my office and bring your notebook (an: that's the "slang" for laptop, right?)."

I paused. Madoka came to the room carrying a grocery of mint, lemon and jasmine tea.

Mai always makes the tea. She's out for the meantime…

"Madoka, please park this woman's car to any parking space near here. It's the blue one in the middle of the street."

Then I dragged the woman to my office. I didn't actually _drag_. I pulled her wrist and she follows. I saw Lin already busy with his computer. I gestured the woman to sit down I took my notebook and my pen. I didn't bother to remove my coat (AN: the rings are inside)(refer to Valentine's Day revenge : )

**End of Flash Back**

I didn't answer to Lin. I just asked the woman…

"What's your name?"

"Kaede Tanaka…" she answered while looking at her fingernails, head bowed down.

"Age"

"18… Why don't we just cut the chase here?"

"OK." I said as bitter anger was trying to overcome me, "Why did you run over Gene?"

She became pale but she answered my question.

"I'm not so sure but…"

**Narration:** (Kaede's POV)

I was driving my car peacefully. It may seem that it's impossible but I tried to exorcise my dead uncle's spirit by giving him what he wants and finishing his unfinished business. He asked me to dirve him to a lake and I followed…

"Uncle, why do you want to _passover_ at that lake?" I asked.

"Its serene surroundings make me feel good."

"But, are you allowed to enter it? I heard it locks spirits of people in its deep waters…"

"That's only an old myth, Kaede."

After that, I felt as if the car became very cold. Then darkness smothered all over my face. I started to lose control over my body. I just felt the car bump something unusual. I gathered all of my strength to open my eyes.

"Uncle, did something happen?" I asked but my uncle was outside the car already, looking at the black mass lying on the road that carried my car's tire marks. I was so shocked that it was a person. I was more shocked when I saw that it was Gene. I looked at my uncle and he just smiled at me.

_**"You will be my tool now."**_

After he said that, I passed out. When I came to myself once again, I was already in front of the lake. I looked out and saw something white floating and submerging in the middle of the lake. I took it in as a wild dream. I never saw my uncle again so I thought he already passed on. When I heard in the news that Eugene Davis was missing, I panicked.

**End of Narration**

"Is that all?" I asked. Something else bothered me…

"Yes…" she answered, trembling.

"How did you know it was Gene, Eugene Davis?"

"I also have latent sensitivity." _So that's it…?!_

"And still, you didn't tell the police?"

"You should know this better than I! Do you think the police will believe what I say?!" she suddenly shouted at me. Then Mai waltz in.

"Tea" She said as she set the tea cups on my desk. I was about to tell her off but Tanaka-san instantly stood up (AN: he has photographic memory, right?)

"You could help me…" the redhead said and she grabbed Mai's hand and Mai fainted.

(hehehe … cliffhanger)

(pls. don't burn me, I still need to finish three more stories. : )


	5. for clarification

Hi!!!

Thanks for all the reviews!!! It really made me very happy!!!

So I'm going to answer what I think would be your questions about this fanfic…

First, will I continue this story?

No, I will not continue this story. I am going to submit three different stories that are going to happen consecutively. I called them books… sorry for writing about this very late…

The first BOOK is the Valentine's Day Revenge. The revenge will be yasuhara's idea… this book is now completed…

The Second book, the one I'm currently working on, is the Psychic's Revenge. The story picks up after the last chapter of the Valentine's Day Revenge. I even put the first chapter of the book in the epilogue and prologue part… However please bear with me… I have a bit of a full tight schedule… I may not be able to update weekly… but I'll try atleast once a month with two chapters…

The third book is the soon to be called White day's Revenge… it is not yet uploaded nor written, I'll do it after I finish the Psychic's Revenge.

Second, why separate them into three?

I don't like the idea that the title will be Valentine's Day revenge but the story follows three avengers… it seems to be a bad title for all.

So, if you have questions… don't be afraid to send them to me through just pls bear in mind that I might not be able to read your mails as soon as you send it…

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and alerts…

I love this website!!!

Ja ne!


End file.
